Future Tense
by whatsnotbeentaken
Summary: A young woman from the future finds herself on the Enterprise.


**Star Trek Enterprise**

Fire. All fire. Nothing but a destroyed planet. Screams of pain, mercy, begging, revenge, hatred, and agony. All there was was agony, pure agony.

In the distance was a ship, a ship that had completed its mission. Earth was terminated. Archer awoke with beads of sweat pouring from his body.

He tried to calm himself down. Just then Sub Commander T'pols voice came over the intercom.

"Captain we have just discovered a class A wormhole 20,000 meters off of port. Your presence is required on the bridge." Archer sat up groggily.

He reached over the intercom and pressed the button, "I'm on my way." He said.

He then got into his uniform and walked to the bridge.

"This had better be important." He said as he walked onto the bridge. Archer looked up to see all his senior crew waiting patiently for him.

This made Archer embarrassed.

"Well looky here, Sleeping Beauty finally decided to make an appearance!" said Commander Tucker.

T'pol shot him an it isn't funny look. Just then the ship started rocking violently. The lights started to flicker, and things started beeping.

"Report!" shouted Captain Archer.

"It seems the wormhole is opening up." Said T'Pol.

"Captain my sensors are showing gravitational pull from inside the wormhole!" said Travis.

"On screen!" said Archer. On the view screen was terrifying sight, it looked like a tornado on its side. All around the wormhole were special distortions.

"Captain the wormhole is collapsing!" Shouted T'Pol.

"Travis get us out of here!" shouted Archer.

"Our warp engines are offline captain!" said Ensign Mayweather. Archer hit the com.

"What's going on down there Trip?!"

"There's an overload in our engines captain!" said trip. Then all the sudden it stopped. Everything was peaceful. Everyone looked up at the view screen.

The wormhole was gone. Everybody on the bridge started cheering.

Just then Travis said, "Captain, there's a ship 300 meters off of starboard."

"I don't recognize its configuration." said T'Pol.

"Any Life signs?" asked Archer.

"One but its very faint." Said Malcolm.

"Get a tractor beam on it." Said archer.

He hit the com, "Phlox meet us in shuttle bay 2." Said archer.

"Malcolm, Hoshi, Trip, and T'Pol you're with me." He said as he got into the turbolift. The group walked into the shuttle bay and saw a badly battered ship.

Archer then saw Dr. Phlox standing over a figure. They started walking to them. Archer looked down to see a young women lying on the floor.

"What are your findings Dr.?"

"Captain this woman is human." Said T'pol.

"What?!" they all said at the same time.

"Aren't we supposed to be the only one out here sir?" asked Malcolm.

"Apparently not." Said Trip.

"I don't recognize her uniform if she's a Starfleet officer. Said Hoshi. The woman's uniform was black with a yellow stripe at the top.

"That's not all." Said Phlox. "Look at these patterns." He said as he handed Archer the tri corder.

"There erratic." Said Archer.

"Exactly Captain. I've only seen a few people with this erratic pattern." Said Phlox.

"Who?" said Archer.

"Do you remember when the xindi when back to the 21st century and collected blood from all types to make a weapon?" said Phlox.

"How could I forget? Said the captain.

"When I examined you and T'Pol both of your patterns were erratic. I thought it was just a malfunction in my equipment and didn't worry about it." Said Phlox.

"So what you're saying is that the only time these erratic patterns show up is when somebody has time traveled?" said Hoshi.

"Unfortunately yes." Said Phlox.

"Maybe if we look up data in the ship we'll know a little bit more about her and the time she came from." Said Trip.

"Good idea Trip." Said Archer. "Trip, you work on the engines, Malcolm, you work on the ships weaponry, and Hoshi you download the data from the ship." Said Archer. "And Phlox, notify me the minute she wakes up." Said Archer.

"Aye captain." They all said before heading to do their jobs.

**Later that day…**

"Captain, come take a look at this." Said Hoshi. "The ships data I downloaded confirms that she is from the future around 2377. Her name is Rachel Yates, she was born on a planet called Bajor. She grew up on Bajor until she was 19, then she went to the academy and became a Starfleet officer. She now serves on the USS Athena as the Chief Engineer. She was commemorated and declared a heroine of the Dominion War." Said Hoshi.

"What's the Dominion war?" said Archer.

"The Dominion War was a fight between the federation and an Alien race from the gamma quadrant. A wormhole was discovered by Captain Sisko in Bajoran space that leads from the Alpha quadrant to the gamma quadrant. The Cardassians had built a space station there and called it Terok'Nor. Starfleet soon baught the station from the Cardassians and renamed it Deep Space Nine. The Federation soon had Starfleet exploring the gamma quadrant and soon learned the alien races were all in a fear against an uprising threat. They came to Starfleet asking for their help. Starfleet answered their plea for help and told the Dominion that if they didn't stop the federation would have no choice but to take action. The dominion were outraged and soon declared war on the federation and the Alpha quadrant. They swore that they would destroy the Alpha quadrant and its inhabitants. Many worlds were destroyed in the war. But in the end the Federation had its victory. The dominion had surrendered after two long years of fighting." Said Hoshi out of breath.

"One last question, what's the federation?" asked a very curious Archer.

"the United Federation of Planets is a Interstellar Federal Polity with more than 150 planets and thousands of colonies spread out for 8,000 light-years of the Alpha quadrant. It is Post-Capitalist liberal Democracy and Constitutional Republic. It has also been known as a Utopian socialist Federation is described as stressing, at least nominally, the values of universal liberty, equality, justice, peace and cooperation. The Federation also maintains its own quasi-militaristic and scientific exploratory agency, known as Starfleet. Starfleet is seen handling many other governmental processes, sometimes with no other agency's influence, such as border defense, diplomatic envoy and has seen extensive use as an offensive military force." Said Hoshi, again out of breath.

"Tucker to Archer." Trip said through the com.

"Archer here." Said Archer.

"I took a look at these engines Cap'n, and I still cant believe it sir, but this ship is capable of warp 9!" said a very excited Trip.

"captain, I looked at the weapon capability, and their weapons are far more advanced than ours sir." Said Malcolm.

Archer couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'll be in sickbay if you need me." he said to Hoshi.

"Why are you going to sickbay captain, Rachel Yates has not regained consciousness yet." pointed out Hoshi.

"I know, but I'm going to check up on her anyways." Archer said stepping into the turbo-lift.


End file.
